Caboose wind up in Remnant
by djs1998
Summary: what if after everything that happened on chorus Caboose does something stupid and ends up in Remnant with just Freckles and no way to get home what will he do and how will thing turn out


**UNSC Cruiser**

After the fight on the Staff of Charon we find a blue armored soldier strolling around the ship lost and confused on where he is. "Wait this isn't the bathroom Freckles where are we?"

"Sir we are near the escape pods sir" Freckles says

"Oh yeah I have no idea what that is" the soldier says as he walk into one of the escape pod thinking it's the bathroom and saw some buttons. "Oooh buttons oh man I love buttons" he says as he starts pressing random buttons and end up launching himself and Freckles into deep space.

 **Remnant outside of From Dust Till Dawn**

Outside of a shop called From Dust Till Dawn we see a 15 year old girl in a red hood fighting a group of thugs while she is wielding a giant scythe/sniper rifle she was about to attack one of the thugs when all of a sudden they hear yelling. "What is that?" the little girl says. All of a sudden a blue armored soldier falls out of the sky and lands right next to the little girl.

"Man I was really high did anyone get a picture?" the soldier asks and then looks at the thugs. "Why is everyone in nice suits *gasp* is it a party *gasp* is it my birthday oh I can't wait for cake."

"Captain Caboose today is not your birthday and hostile heat signatures detected eliminating targets" his gun says to everyone's surprise.

"Oh well uh yeah Freckles you should uh that thing you said please" the now named Caboose says and Freckles fires at all the but a man with a can hides behind a wall and the girl beside him is unharmed and is surprised by how fast they went down.

"Almost all the hostile targets eliminated" Freckles says as the cane hat man comes out of hiding.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I am afraid this is where we part ways." he says as he raises his gun and fires at them luckily for Caboose the little girl used her scythe to move both of them out of the way.

"Oh wow what happened and what was that red thing and who are you?" Caboose says as he looks over and sees cane hat man climbing a ladder. "Oh mean guy that shot at us is getting away let's get him" he says as he runs after him and the red hooded girl follows him. When they get up the ladder and the girl yells at him.

"Hey" the cane hat man stops and says.

"Persistent" he says as a big ship shows up and he says, "End of the line kid and idiot soldier".

"Woah big ship where did that come from?" Caboose says the hat cane man climbs in the plane and throws shiny crystal on the ground and shoots it and it explodes. He starts laughing until he realizes no one is dead and the smoke clears and sees a women holding up a shield. "Oh my gosh thank you pretty and mean blond lady" at that the blond lady blushes a little. She then sends attacks at the ship and Freckles says.

"Engaging hostile target, firing main cannon"he says and starts firing at the ship but after a while of shooting and attacking the ship a woman come out and starts attacking they are able to hold her of and Freckles nicks her arm. The ship finally flies away and Freckles says, "Heat signature's registered I will be able to recognize both hostiles now" then the girl in the red hood turns to the blond woman and says.

"You're a huntress, can I have your autograph" she asks with excitement and hope laced in her voice. They then all head to the police station or more along the lines dragged there. When they get there Caboose then stops them and says.

"Wait hold I need to use the bathroom where is it anyway" they then pointed to their right and he says "Thank you nice people". He then walks in and they hear whistling and then flushing and then water running and finally the doors open and he says, "Ah I feel better thanks for that". They all enter an interrogation room but there is only one chair so Caboose says, "You can have the chair nice red girl".

She giggles and says, "Thanks Mr…".

"I'm Caboose it is nice meet you uh do you want to be friends uh the same goes to you pretty blond lady oh and uh what are your names?"

The blond woman goes first and says, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch Mr. Caboose"

"Ah scary dead lady" Caboose yell to which Glynda and the girl in red raises an eyebrow to.

"Sir this is not Agent Texas" Freckles says

"Oh thank god I don't want to get shot at by her again" Caboose says

The girl in red goes next "My name is Ruby Rose Mr. Caboose"

"You sound like principle Kimball" Caboose says

"Sir she is not General Kimball" Freckles says

"Oh, well for a second I thought she shrunk"

"Negative sir"

"Oh and uh well you can just call me Caboose mean ladies" he says

"Why would you think we are mean ladies Caboose?" Glynda asks

"Well my best friend Church told me there are no normal girls only mean one" he says

Glynda frowns and says "Well obviously your friend is not a nice person if he thinks all girls are mean don't worry Caboose we aren't mean ladies but I will warn you I can be a strict woman".

"Ah it's ok you are a good person and people say nice things about you and you are not a mean person neither are you Ruby" he says and they both smile and they both giggle at his childish behavior "Ah I almost forgot to introduce you to someone" he then holds up Freckles they get confused. "And this is Freckles, say hi"

"Greetings my name is Freckles I am Captain Caboose's personal and combat A.I." he says.

It was at this point when they were all distracted with Freckles that a gray haired man with glasses walked in with cookies "Hello there" at that Glynda composes herself and Ruby and Caboose look at him. "Ruby Rose you have silver eyes" he says.

"Uh yeah" she says back to him.

He then looks at Caboose who is just staring at him "Who are you and why are you staring at me?"

"I'm Caboose and you sound like Agent Washingtub." Caboose says.

"Sir it is pronounced Agent Washington and also affirmative vocal recognition software says his voice and Agent Washington's are the same." Freckles states.

"I see well I assure you I am not him" the Washington look alike says he then turn back to Ruby. "Where did you learn to do this?" as he show the video of Ruby fighting.

"S-s-signal Academy." she says

"I see" he as he sets down a plate of cookies at this Caboose gets excited

"Yay cookies" he says and goes to reach for one but stop as he looks at Ruby reach for one so he pushes the plate more towards her and says, "Cookie?" to which see gratefully accepts and takes one then he grabs one and eats it without taking off his helmet to everyone's surprise.

As the glasses man starts talking to Ruby, Caboose starts to zone out and think about Church and how much he misses him to the point where he doesn't hear them calling him until Glynda taps his shoulder and he says, "I'm sorry what was that?"

And the glasses man says, "My name is Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy and why can't we find any records of you in the military or anywhere really?". So Caboose tells them about Freelancer, Blood Gulch, The Meta, Chorus and how he got here with Freckles help and about Church a little bit and Professor Ozpin, Glynda and Ruby were in awe of Caboose's story and a bit angry at Freelancer for using him as a simulation trooper to be used as a testing dummy for their Freelancer's with Glynda being furious at them and then she asks herself.

' _Why am I suddenly getting the urge to rip out their skulls and beat them to death with it for him?'_ she wonders.

Professor Ozpin then says something he probably shouldn't have said "This Church fellow sounds like and interesting A.I. I would like to meet him." at that they could just tell that Caboose got sad.

"You can't he uh died again" he says and Ozpin just raises an eyebrow and says.

"What do you mean?" again something else he should not have said.

Caboose then reached behind his helmet and pulled something out of it and held it so everyone could see it and hands it to Ozpin who inserts it into his scroll and sees a message recorded on it so he puts his scroll down for everyone to see and presses play and they see a little holographic soldier standing in front of them that they assume is Church or Epsilon and he says, "Uh hey guy if you're hearing this that means you did it you won you kicked the shit out of hargrove's forces I knew you could but this is my last stop you see when I came into this world I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories but with your help these memories they took form they became my voice my personality and after a while I began to create brand new memories of my own all of these things are what make me who I am but they are also holding me back I can't run this suit as Epsilon but if I erase my memories if I deconstruct myself the fragment I leave behind will have the strength to get you through this I believe that I wish there was another way but I am leaving this message as well as other in the hope you understand why I have to go this time it was actually Doyle who made me realize something I never thought of before there are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day and because of their sacrifice the good guy win the survivors all cheer and everyone lives happily ever after, but the hero never gets to see that ending they will never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference they will never know if the day was really saved so in the end they just have to have faith ain't that a bitch" and just like that the video ended.

"What was that?" Glynda asks.

"Church's last words" Caboose says.

"Well Caboose I am terribly sorry about your loss and for bringing up painful memories and I hate to say this but it looks like you are stuck here so how would you like to come work at Beacon as a teacher's assistant to any teacher that needs help" Ozpin says trying to brighten the mood.

"Okay" Caboose all but yells.

"Very well then I guess I will see you both tomorrow" Ozpin says as he and Glynda leave with Caboose waving goodbye to them and Glynda waves goodbye back.

Ruby then looks at Caboose and says, "Caboose do you want to stay with my family for the night since you don't have a place to stay?"

"Okay" Caboose yells in excitement then yells "Yay it will be like a big slumber party, Ruby initiate best friend piggy back ride let's go" he yells and Ruby climbs on his back with a smile while Caboose runs all the way to her house and when they get there her sister, father and uncle are all surprised to see Caboose walk in with Ruby. after some explaining and a whole lot of talking Caboose ends up sleeping on the couch in his armor and is very excited to go on a new adventure at Beacon the only thing is ' _What's a Beacon?'_ he thought before he went to sleep.


End file.
